I'm My Own Master Now!
by Silver-Sakura-Blossom17
Summary: Follow Ken Parker who at first was homeless and orphan with his sister Ellie Parker desperately trying to find food to survive will soon be turn up side down with be involve the Phantom Task, IS academy, and many other things. OC/OC harem(maybe), Ichika/Harem.


"I'm My Own Master Now!"

**Hello, Silver-Sakura-Blossom17 here. Here are thing I want to say before you read this story is that I don't own Infinite Stratos it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru. I also adopt the idea from B123. Also look at his profile where some of his awesome ideas are listed for adoption and co-write.**

**Without waste any more of your time here it is.**

Flashback when Ichika and his gang are fighting against the malfunction Silver Gospel. Let move across the other side of the world in USA where fifteen year old with eight year old both are brother and sister and orphan are standing in front an abandon food warehouse in hopes of find some food in the warehouse.

Fifteen year old boy had brown hair and brown eyes. The eight year old girl had long brown hair reaching her shoulder and the most beautiful pair of brown eye you have ever seen.

Ken, are you sure there are food in the abandon warehouse, said eight year old girl.

I am hundred percent sure, Ellie. They wouldn't call it a food warehouse for nothing right, said Ken identifies as the 15 year old boy.

That is true, said Ellie identified as eight years old boy.

Ellie, come on lets go before we are caught by the cops, said Ken.

Coming Ken, said Ellie.

(Inside the Warehouse)

K-Ken, this place give me the creeps, stutter Ellie.

If you are scary you can hold my hand if you would like. Ken said.

O-Okay, said Ellie. (Hold on Ken's hands)

Brother, your hand always makes me feel safe when I hold it, said Ellie.

I am glad that you feel safe with me, said Ken.

Brother, how are so brave when you go places like this or you have a way to be not afraid of dark places? Ellie said.

(Ken stopping and crouching down to his sister height in order for him to speak face to face with his sister)

Want to know why I am not afraid of dark place is because you and I want to be strong and not be afraid of anything that can prevent me from protect you, said Ken.

Thanks big brother you are the best brother I can ever have, said Ellie. (while hugging Ken)

Look Ellie there a door maybe there are some food in there, said Ken after releasing from a hug.

Okay, said Ellie.

(In the distant footsteps and flashing light can be heard and seen behind the door)

Shit, Ken mutter under his breath not allowing his sister to hear him curse.

Hide behind this wall before they see us Ellie, said Ken

What is happening Ken, said Ellie.

There are some people guarding this warehouse. Try to be quiet and let them pass by us or we are caught, said Ken.

(Walking by)

There were two female guards with one having blond hair and other had black hair both tie in a bun.

This is bullshit, why are we the one to patrol this building it already been abandoned for long time, said blond hair guard.

Stop being a bitch about it. It was your fault that you suck at playing poker, said black hair guard.

Shut up, like you tried bitch, said blonde hair guard.

Come on let patrol quickly so we don't have stand in this fucking cold weather, said black hair guard.

Yeah, let go, said blonde hair guard.

After a few minute went by the guards were out of view and hearing from Ken and Ellie were been hiding.

Ken are they gone, said Ellie.

I think they are gone but they came through this door, said Ken

Do you think it the place where they store food, said Ellie.

I think it the place where they store food, I don't know, said Ken.

uhh, it is lock we have to find another way to get in let see , said Ken.

How about we climb through that air vent over there, said Ellie. (Pointing)

Good thinking Ellie, said Ken.

Alright Ellie try to stand on my shoulder and try to get in the air vent, said Ken

Got it, said Ellie. (Getting on Ken's shoulder)

Oww uuh, Ellie try not to move too much it hurting my shoulder a little, said Ken.

Sorry Brother, said Ellie.

All most there, I got it brother, said Ellie.

Great Ellie, try to climb in then I will try to jump up there, said Ken.

Okay I am in, your turn Brother, said Ellie.

(1, 2, 3 uh, jumping up and having both of his hand on air vent.)

Uhh ahh alright I am in. Okay let follow the air vent and see what behind the locked door, said Ken.

Okay brother, said Ellie.

(Crawling Crawling)

We closing in to the next air vent, said Ellie.

Good, I can at least see what is hiding behind the big metal door that the guard are protecting, said Ken.

Brother look what inside that room, said Ellie.

(Looking through air vent)

In the room were filled with guards, computer and scientists researching on machine.

What are they doing here I thought this place was abandon? Ken said.

Brother, do you hear the air vent's cable snapping, said Ellie.

What did you say Sis-, said Ken before the air vent crash down.

(Crash)

The sound of air vent crashing to ground alerted all the guards and scientists by the sudden sound, look at the source of the noise to find two kids rubbing both their head and butt from the fall.

Intruder yells one of female guard.

Kill them and don't let them escape or they will compromise our hideout, said Guard.

Hearing this Ken pick up his brother and started to run while dodging bullet fired by the armed guards.

In Ken's subconscious kept cursing word many time in his head while his eye look all around the warehouse trying to find a way to escape from being capture or killed.

While run away he finds a room with door opens and decides to jump in and lock the door.

Near the door read Hanger for IS

Outside the door the guards are franticly trying to unlock the door and calling back up.

Putting his brother down he sit with his back on the metal door.

Brother, what that? Ellie said while pointing at an inactive Generation Two: Rafale Revive.

Wow that what if looks like up close, said Ken.

Astonished by the IS he accidently touch it and a bright light shine in the hanger.

After a few moments the bright light dies down and the female guards finally were able to get the metal door opened.

Once the metal door opens the guards were shock to find the intruder in the Rafale Revive.

Out of udder shock the guards didn't know what to do.

Ken got a little use of control of the IS suit grab his sister and try to run.

He flew for a few moment before an IS came and punch him really hard stop his movement of flight.

Barely conscious he sees his brother being capture by the guards before he is hit again by the butt stock of Heckler G36 from one of guard.

(One weeks later)

One week since the accident Ken is awoke to find a bright light shine in his eyes.

Huh, where am I? Ken said.

Doctor, the patient have just woke up, said Nurse.

Good, now we can begin the test on him, said Doctor.

Huh where am I, said Ken.

You are in the infirmary, said the Doctor.

Ken looking at the doctor he look like he was in his mid-forties or early fifties with black hair and blue eyes. While the nurse look like she was in her twenties.

Wait where my sister, yelled Ken.

He is fine but please calm down sir, said the doctor.

NO, I want to see him myself, said Ken.

Please calm down sir or we have use force to hold you down sir, said Doctor.

(Both the Nurse and doctor start holding down on the bed)

Let go of me, said Ken while struggling.

Lay down then we can let you see him, said doctor.

No, (releasing grip from the nurse punching the doctor and run to door to find his brother.)

In the distant he can hear the doctor calling guards.

Shit, I am so dead when I get caught, said Ken.

Maybe I should go through this door then I can lose them, said in his thought.

When went in he find himself in a position that every perverted man want to do before they die was in the women bath full of beautiful and naked women. Before he leave the door behind him open to find two naked beauty shock to find a teenage boy in the bath, they scream at the top of their lung " intruder " alerting all of women in the bath that there is an intruder in the bath went to get in their clothes or try to capture the intruder. Ken's face beet red of embarrassment started to run through the bath to the other exit. While running his face caught some of the women clothes before exiting out the room.

With the base on high alert of the prisoner escaping the base personals scramble to find the prisoner.

While running around the base, a clueless Japanese girl that has resemble of the winning of the first Mondo Cross was Madoka Orimura who doesn't give any expression of care about prisoner escaping is caught by surprise to see Ken running at her with no time to move they both crash into each other on the ground dizzy.

Ken recover quickly felt something really soft that his hand was holding not knowing what it was he squeeze on the small mound while squeezing he hear soft moan coming out of Madoka look up from the soft mounds he realize he groping this girl breast. Madoka now just recover from hitting into someone is shocked to find a teenage boy groping her small breast. Her face started to blush and embarrassed by this event kick Ken on the stomach away from her and try to cover her chest.

Ken quickly recover from the kick in the stomach got up from the floor and run away from the girl while saying sorry to her.

Madoka who just now recover from be grope by some random teenage boy just it went on with her day while blushing about the boy that she was recently just groped her.

Ken who still running finally found a room that may hold his sister.

Before he can open the door to find his brother a small needle dart hit his neck. He pulls the needle out to find it was tranquilizer dart before collapse on the cold floor.

Before he went unconscious he sees a woman figure with lab coat and in her hand is pistol with tranquilizer bullet.

What a pity he was cute but we need to test for science, said Mystery Women.

(Few hours later)

Ung, what the hell happen, for a second there I thought I was running around the base and then... now I remember, said Ken.

Trying to get up but can't to find handcuffed on his feet and hand in the bed he laid in.

Great that just great, now I can't find my sister now but where am I, said Ken.

Glad you awake now, said the Mystery Women.

The Mysteries Women had long black hair tie in to a ponytail that reach her waist and her beautiful pairs of green eye Ken have ever seen in his life.

Who are you? Ken said.

Where are my manner, my name is Doctor Akiko Amaya and you are, said Mystery Women.

Ken Parker, said Ken.

Well it nice meeting Ken but sorry if this but I had to this, said Akiko {stabbing a needle in his arm}

Wait, tell me where my sister, said Ken before he went unconscious.

You will get to see her soon enough, said Akiko

Seeing him asleep Akiko pull a radio out from one of her lab coat pocket called for the researcher team to come in and start the test on the boy.

After a minute or two from receiving the order from Akiko the researcher team came and began testing him.

Listen up team, I want this report on my desk at 18:00, am I clear, said Akiko.

Yes ma'am said the researcher team.

(At 18:00) {It 6:00pm if you don't know military time.}

Knock Knock

Come in, said Akiko.

Dr. Akiko here is the report you want it and recording of the accident, said Nurse.

Thank you, you can leave now, said Akiko.

The nurse leaves Akiko's office without saying a word.

Now let see what the report.

Akiko reading the report is music to her ear. Finish reading the report she picking her phone and dial some number and wait.

Hello this Derek Yuki, said Derek.

I got a job for you Derek; I want you do some test on the boy on how he is able to pilot an IS and want to see the report when you finish your research, said Akiko.

Okay, I will start right away, said Derek while smile in insane way.

(The phone disconnect the call)

**Well this is Chapter One of I'm My Own Master Now! The next chapter will not be out anytime soon. Please leave a review it would help me improve my writing skill and your reading experience.**

**This is Silver-Sakura Blossom_17 signing out. Have a Good Day/Night.**


End file.
